


To Save You

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: A stranger offers Ukyo a unique proposition.Contains major Amnesia spoilers—do not read unless you’ve finished the game!
Kudos: 2





	To Save You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day late (Ukyo’s birthday is on March 3), but I wanted to write a fic for him anyway. Enjoy!

Ukyo smiles as he takes a picture of the park around him. It’s peaceful here. Calming.

He turns around to see that someone has entered the park. Ukyo turns to them with a smile. “Shall I take your picture too?”

“No, but thank you for offering,” the person says. Then, “I am Lord Nhil,” the stranger says, “& I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition…?” _Is this person offering me a photography job?_

“I have come to tell you something very important.

“In 30 days, you will die.”

Ukyo’s heart almost stops. “Huh…?” he says, taking a step back.

Nhil continues. “This world cannot reconcile with your existence, & therefore, if you are not dead in 30 days, this world will try to kill you.”

“Are you…threatening me?”

Nhil laughs. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m just offering you a word of warning. And…a way to save your life.”

 _A way to save my life…?_ “What is it?”

“I am what you humans would call a god,” Nhil explains. “I can fuse with your soul, & allow you the ability to travel to different realities, different pasts, different futures. That way, you can be saved.”

Ukyo’s heart is pounding, as he isn’t quite sure what Nhil is saying—it’s all beyond his comprehension. But he does know one thing—he doesn’t want to die.

“Do it,” Ukyo says, his heart pounding.

Nhil nods. “As you wish.”

In that moment, Nhil disappears from in front of Ukyo, & Ukyo is filled with an alien sensation, like something is being drawn into his body. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, & it catches him by surprise.

Then, he hears a voice. “I have successfully entered your soul,”

The voice sounds like Lord Nhil, but as Ukyo looks around, he realizes that Nhil is nowhere to be seen.

“I’m not around you,” Nhil’s voice explains. “I’m inside of you. And now that I’m inside you, we can travel the worlds together.

“Now…shall we save your life?”

Ukyo smiles bitterly. “Yes. Let’s go.”


End file.
